twisted attempts to fly
by Last Girl Standing
Summary: o9- she's breaking your heart and you can't help but hold on. previous: nicosilena. 1oo drabbles about some of the most unlikely couples with the occasional canon or possible/popular thrown in. occasional xover chapters.
1. cologne memories

**dedication; **our dancing days, who inspired me to do this.

**prompts; **bitter romance, cologne

**character/pairing: **guess

**summary: **You wake up to an empty bed and the wavering smell of his cologne. 1/100

* * *

><p>"I don't get it," he tells her, and her dark eyes narrow in a glare. "Love is nothing. It gives no power. It simply brings you down." he's so narrow minded, so stubborn, but she will <em>make<em> him understand.

"You're wrong," you tell him plainly, and he looks shocked. "Love is all powerful. It's a string that can be played upon, and most people would do anything for someone's love. It's a source, a motivation. People would move oceans for it. They do things seemingly impossible."

(Like trying to convince you it's real, you add mentally)

He shakes his head, a silent _I don't believe you. _

She sighs and plants a light kiss on his cheek.

He doesn't understand why.

* * *

><p>Time passes and he's convinced, but you waited a tad too long as next time you glance at him he's with that red headed mortal girl, staring at her in fascination. They have so much in common it hurts, but so many differences that he's never bored, not like he might've been with you.<p>

Your heart stings, and you refuse to believe it's jealousy.

* * *

><p>He stumbles into the Greek's barrack, drunk and tired. He falls next to you, and you help him up.<p>

Then he's kissing you and you don't even think.

Perhaps this will be your epic romance.

* * *

><p>You wake up to an empty bed and the wavering smell of his cologne.<p>

* * *

><p>He brushes you off like you're nothing, and your heart's just a bit bitter.<p>

_You gave it all to him._

* * *

><p>This is no epic romance, honey, it's bitter and regretful and you're sorry.<p>

If only you knew that before.

* * *

><p><strong>footnote; <strong>ahem. so...

I SHOULDN'T BE DOING THIS BUT I AM.

I was inspired by Angels and Demons by our dancing days- GO READ IT -and yes.

Review who you think it is.


	2. cat and mouse

**last time; **piperoctavianrachel

**dedication; **araner the kingslayer because i haven't dedicated anything to his doughboy ass lately.

**prompts; **whisper, "I hate you," "No, you really don't,".

**character/pairing: **guess

**summary: **"I don't care," she whispers. 2/100

* * *

><p><em>Twisted Cat and Mouse<em>

Her lips travel down your neck, your collarbone, shamelessly.

"No, don't," you rasp, pushing her away, ever so slightly. "I can't- Percy- he-," you stammer.

"Percy's gone, hon," she whispers, dragging her manicured claw down to your hickey. "It's been six months. Don't you miss a loving touch?"

But this isn't love, it's animalistic.

But you miss a touch, sweet nothings echoing in the room.

{but love is in an empty promise with her, so you deal with what you have}

* * *

><p>"I'm taken," you tell her plainly, a week after your tryst.<p>

"I don't care," she whispers, smiling like a cat about to catch a mouse.

_{what a twisted game of cat and mouse.}_

* * *

><p>Her lips are ravishing yours, and as soon as you realize what's going on, you shove her away. "I hate you," you whisper raggedly.<p>

"No, you really don't."

* * *

><p><strong>footnote; <strong>hint; it's femslash.

nobody got it last time; it was racheloctavianpiper.

... nothing odd about that, nope.

Review who you think it is.


	3. do i know you?

**last time; **drewannabeth

**dedication; **vendetta 5th

**prompts; **musky, smoke

**character/pairing: **guess

**summary: **He brings the cigarette to his lips and you can't help but wonder what ten years did to him. 3/100

* * *

><p><em>I'm Sorry, Do I Know You?<em>

Your eyes search the back porch, drifting around. You can't stand to watch Jason and Reyna or Leo and Drew, and still be lonely.

There's only one figure out there, taller than you at 6' something.

You recognize that messy hair anywhere, and you can't help yourself to call out, "Hey!"

He nods at you from his shadowy spot on the wall, dark green eyes trailing down your figure and back up. It's things like these that remind you of how Annabeth left him.

You chatter on, not really looking at him. He doesn't really talk much- you wonder if he's the same person. He seems darker, his eyes forest and layered with hurt. You say something funny and he chuckles, low and deep. There's a lit cigarette in his hands. You look at him. He _has _changed. He brings the cigarette to his lips and you can't help but wonder what ten years did to him.

* * *

><p>You two meet up more in more, and it's a shock.<p>

You remember a smile on his face, sea green eyes and humor. You know a devious smirk, hurt eyes and sarcasm, bitterness seeping through the rough tone. You want to ask what happens, but you don't want to intrude.

You find yourself falling in love.

_{he doesn't know how to love, darling, but that's okay- you'll deal.}_

* * *

><p>The scent of his cologne is musky, not bad, and it covers your clothes.<p>

You don't remember much from last night, only having a few too many drinks. But the hickey on your neck and his cologne tell the story enough.

* * *

><p>You confront him a week later.<p>

_I love you, _you whisper.

_I don't love you._

* * *

><p>You was wrong, so very wrong. You was so sure...<p>

I'm sorry, you want to ask. Do I know you?

* * *

><p><strong>footnote; <strong>you are not reviewing. :(

It was drewannabeth last time.

as guessed by Anonymous.

Review.

I'm also taking requests.

hint; their names both start with the same letter.


	4. nothing official

twisted attempts to fly

**summary**: o4/1oo — "i am not short." she mumbles, flicking his nose. "of course you're not." last pairing: percypiper

* * *

><p>He's leaning against the doorframe, lazy sort of grin stretching from ear to ear, almost whispering 'c'mere, I have a secret to tell you' but they both know the secret is her.<p>

"So, Shorty," he starts, nodding at her. They aren't anything near official, oh hell no. They're just frenziedkisses and hottouches behind close doors, his pathetic attempt to heal her aching heart because she reminds him too much of her {_May_}.

She glowers at him, standing up from where she'd been sitting. She was waiting for him — he always comes at a quarter past ten on Wednesday nights.

Brisk, light footsteps - that was how she walked. Fists clenched, chests an inch away. "I am not short." she mumbles, flicking his nose.

"Of course you're not." he tells her, smiling amusedly, but not in the "get to close and lose your wallet" way.

She stares at him evenly, and she doesn't one hundred believe his lie. At least, she thinks it's a lie. She has issues differentiating between truth and lie with him.

He leans down to kiss her and she pulls him to bed, grabbing a condom and mumbling about how she's 'not short, damn it' and he laughs a bit at her, hoping jewels wont sprout up outside

* * *

><p><strong>notes;<strong>

**Well...it's been a while. Tee hee. **

**So, I wrote this at 1 in the morning on my phone and uploaded it forty five minutes later from my phone. Not betaed. hint; romanxgreek god**


	5. unholy

_twisted attempts to fly_

**summary:** o5/1oo — _"bitch,"_ he snarls. She doesn't deny it.

**previous:** _hazelhermes_

* * *

><p>He's just another toy.<p>

At first, she didn't mean to break them—it was an accident. But the thing is, she's found it's quite...fun.

Like a spoiled rotten child {emphasis on 'rotten'}, she breaks each boytoy, with a sadistically gleeful joy, then demands another and repeats the cycle.

He's just another toy to break.

But he's resilient and strong, and he wont shatter, and the child rages because she's too used to getting her way.

It's a new game she's playing, but it's not her first time playing with the cards he gave her, she just has a tougher opponent this time. _Much_ tougher.

"I fucked Will Solace last night." she brags, glancing at her nails boredly. His teeth clench, but it's nothing new to him. They've gotten into a twisted cycle of cheating on each other and gloating, never quite throwing a punch, but their words are like knives and she tries too hard to break him. He doesn't care because he wants someone else, and is way too fond of chasing forbidden fruit, like trying to bring his sister back to life and chasing after Grace like a little puppy dog.

_"Bitch,"_ he snarls, and she slaps him. He smirks at her—does she really think that hurts?

Maybe it does, just a little. But he's a masochist and she doesn't know how to fix that so she can break what's already been broken.

* * *

><p><strong>notes;<strong>

**YOU PEOPLE ARE GLORIOUS**

**20 Reviews?! Oh My OTP!**

**Anyway, review answers and then Alex rambles. **

**Review Replies;**

**Guest {Err, the first guest - there were two of them} ; Yes, HazelHermes. There will be so many crack pairings and some cross over pairings {I'll tell you guys when it's crossovered and what fandom and such and double hints for those} it's not even funny. But here's a cookie for getting it right. **

**xLittle Black Star; HI DARLING. HI. YAY CRACK PAIRINGS and there will be reynahermes. eventually. thank you for that idea. But this isn't even the crackiest. ohmigosh. HERE'S A COOKIE.**

**Drawing on Converse; Nope Nope. HazelHermes. Good try though.**

**Other Guest: COOKIE TO YOU.**

**HINT: Dreeewww.**

**RAMBLES:**

**IF YOU CAN GUESS CORRECTLY WHAT GRACE IS MENTIONED I SHALL LOVE YOU OK. BONUS COOKIE.**

**Just as a warning, THERE WILL BE CROSSOVER CHAPTERS. WARNIING. **

**In those cases, double hints. **

**I LOVE YOU ALL.**

**25th Reviewer shall get a oneshot or drabble. **


	6. mine

_twisted attempts to fly_

**summary**: o6/1oo — "mine." he mumbles possesively. "All mine." **previous**: nicodrew

* * *

><p>The blonde looks over at his lover, who's arms are wrapped tightly around his waist, borderline possesive. The dark haired of the pair his so much taller, broader shouldered, but the blonde is more muscled.<p>

"Is there a reason you're hugging me so tightly?" Blue eyes dance with amusement as the olive skinned nuzzles his neck.

They're both completely bare and in bed. They're seventeen and in love behind everyone's backs and damn, the sex is hot.

Speaking of that, get more lube. They're all out after last night.

The darker haired clutches him tighter. "Mine," he mumbles possesively. "All mine."

The blond chuckles, running his hands through the dark hair. "Yours," he agrees. "All yours."

* * *

><p><strong>NOTES;<strong>

**Review Replies, HINT, and Rambles.**

**Review Replies;**

**Taffeh. A. Llama; FIRST. FIVE COOKIES FOR FIVE REVIEWS, ANOTHER FOR CORRECT GUESS AND ANOTHER FOR TWENTY FIFTH REVIEW. You are currently one of my favorite people. Take this as a dedication and either review or pm me your oneshot or drabble request, dear. I take all sorts of prompts of pairings. **

**Immortalli; COOKIE FOR CORRECT GUESS. COOKIE FOR REVIEW. COOKIE FOR ANOTHER CORRECT GUESS. Also, there will be canon thrown in here on occasion, as well as the occasional fluff {I MADE THIS FLUFFY FOR YOUU}. And popular/possible pairings on occasion as well. Just a lot more crack. **

**HINT: SLAASH. ALSO, ROMAN DEMIGOD X GREEK DEMIGOD. SORTA AU CAUSE AGES. **

**RAMBLES; **

**Why do you people like me omfg. I have a tumblr, which is ofnightmaresandreality, and I take fanfic requests.**

**This drabble is so shitty I cannot fucking write fluff okay sorry. **

**Anyway, I want to have this done by November. As soon as this is done, I'll work on my hp crossgen drabbles, trial and error, and finish that, after NaNoWriMo. Then I will rewrite my old shitty fics, which are my old songfics, plus rewrite and update my abandoned multi chapters, which are titled 'Of Life, Love, and Detention', 'Cold', 'Irony's Law' and 'Blackened Land'. Eventually. **

**Lots of updates, now please review, Momma Alex loves you. **


	7. confusion and stargazing

_twisted attempts_ _to fly_

**summary**: o7/1oo — Love might be a type of war but she will never get it while he's around

**previous**: nicojason

* * *

><p>She's never had a boy love her before. It's quite strange, really, confusing and every time she thibks she gets love—gets him— he turns around and changes the playing feild, teaches her a little more, confuses her.<p>

She is the daughter of war and love is a type of war, so she figures she will get it and conquer it eventually.

She stumbles into the Greek forges, tapping his shoulder. It's three am and this is one of his quirks — forgetting to eat and sleep.

He looks up, pulling off the goggles. His face is smeared with grease, and he gives her an elfish grin.

"It's three AM." she informs him, sitting down next to him.

"Whoops?" he smiles sheepishly and leans in for a kiss. She rolls her eyes and meets his lips.

"Wanna go on a date?" he asks as they break for air.

"Now?" her eyebrows crinkle in confusion. "Curfew was hours ago, and we have a war meeting in seven."

"Yes, now, and isn't it fun to break the rules every once in a while?" he asks her. "C'mon, amor, let me take you stargazing."

He gives her puppy dog eyes and for half a second she falters, but she regains it. "No. What if we get caught?"

"C'mon, Miss Praetor," he teases. "Let me show you a sight _almost_ as beautiful as you."

She falters, and wills herself not to blush. "Fine."

He grins, standing up. "C'mon." He grabs her hand and pulls her so she's standing.

They walk until they get to a secluded spot inbetween trees by the strawberry fields.

They lie down and he pulls her so she's laying on his chest, him pointing out stars and nibbling on her neck.

The sun starts to rise hours later and she swears violently, standing up. He walks her back to where the Roman's are staying. He's nervous as they stand on the porch until he kisses her, wrapping his arms around her waist and she's half sure Gwen's watching them from the window.

He breaks the kiss and the confidence fades away as he stutters out "have a good rest!" and darts away.

Scratch that earlier thought. Love might be a type of war but she will never get it while he's around.

* * *

><p><strong>notes;<strong>

**Review replies, HINT, and then rambling. **

**Review Replies;**

**Taffeh; I an updating so fast there is only one to reply to. COOKIE FOR REVIEW. COOKIE FOR GETTING ONE HALF RIGHT. it's nicojason what the hell was I thinking. I caught your PM by the way. I'll post your Travis/Malcolm/Connor later today. Not in this fic. Seperate fic. **

**HINT: greekxroman**

**RAMBLES;**

**I cannot write fluff nopenope. **

**THIS IS ONE OF MY OTPS WHY HAVE I NOT WRITTEN IT. WHY. **

**ACK. **

**CONTEST FOR 35TH REVIEWER. DRABBLE/ONESHOT OF YOUR CHOICE. **

**I NEED SLEEP. **

**I AM NOT TIRED. **

**ACK. **


	8. the dead girl's so alive

_twisted attempts to fly_

**summary:** o8 - it takes him three weeks to fall in love with a ghost.

**previous:** reynaleo

* * *

><p>The ghost girl is lovely, he notes as she rambles excitedly at him - a welcomed change from the dreary gloom of the others he'd talked to lately. Her hair is pulled back into a loose ponytail, and her lips move fast and smooth.<p>

"I'm rambling, aren't I?" she asks with a laugh, a blush - or as close as a ghost can come to it- spreading across her face like wildfire.

"I don't mind," he tells her, perching on a rock and fiddling absentmindedly with his jacket.

"Are you sure?" she asks, and he nods, leaning back as far as he can without falling off.

She starts talking again, and he swears she looks more animated - more _alive_ - than a ghost should be able to. He's almost envious.

* * *

><p>She talks with her hands when she really gets going, which she confesses to not doing often while she was alive.<p>

She smiles so prettily, innocently, that he almost forgets she died a traitor.

{they say she died a hero, but he can't help but agree silently with drew when she lays out facts - the ghost girl had a scythe with her, that's a fact}

* * *

><p>It takes him three weeks to fall in love with a ghost girl, years his senior.<p>

The day he figures this out is the last time he summons her.

* * *

><p><strong>author note;<strong>

**"i'll update soon" i said 4 months ago.**

**now, i promise i'll update quickly. **

**i'm on break!**

**:)**

**so, can anyone guess who this is?**

**:)**


	9. masochistic

_twisted attempts to fly_

**summary:** o9- she's breaking your heart and you can't help but hold on.

**previous:** silenanico

* * *

><p>"Hey, freak."<p>

Her lips curl into a devilish smile, cold and unforgiving as she glances back at you. There's a sway in her step and something cold in her eyes and you can't help but think that she looks insanely pretty like that.

_Bad, _you scold yourself. _Stop it._

* * *

><p><em><em>She's a hurricane and she's hell in heels.

She's always immaculate, with her mascara eyes and demon smile, and she's ice cold to the core. She's your exact opposite, really; you are crudely cut hair and old bandannas and you are fire; you burnburnburn the world.

But you can't burn her. You can't melt her.

{{and this makes you _angry _and anger is familiar and better than love, love is cruel and harsh and you hate it, you hate love and its goddess and {almost} all her children, and you hate the girl with the mascara eyes and demon smile the most because you can't hate her}}

* * *

><p>She's a painted on smile and a heart of ice and iron {soul; nonexistent} and she's killing you from the inside but you're stuck in the grave you dug for yourself.<p>

"Oh, _hon, _look at your hair. What a wreck." she tsks and your fists clench because you hate her you hate her you hate her but you love her too and you never denied being just a bit masochistic.

* * *

><p><strong>author's notes;<strong>

**/whispers i updated sooner**

**UH. HINT. YES. LESBIANS. {that was a bad hint}**

**also next chapter! crossover! with homestuck!**


End file.
